Electric Burns
by LittleLeaf25
Summary: Team Free Will investigate more murders and leave with a little more than they bargained for! Its a kind of Castiel romance!


"Sam" Deans voice echoed down the halls of the bunker as he tipped his head back a little, waiting for a reply, when one failed to sound he shouted again "Sammy?"

"What?" Sam's deep voice was coming from the top of the stairs made him jump, Dean turned quickly, grabbing his chest, eyes wide.

"Son of a Bitch" he cursed under his breath. Making his way up the stairs he finally answered "Just making sure you're ready" He walked past Sam who retained a look of doubt but said nothing.

Jumping into his beloved Impala Dean turned to face Sam

"Where's Cas?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer but the low drawl of a certain angel from the back seat made them both turn round in unison "Hello Dean"

"Damn it Cas" Dean ground out, pulling away. Castiel simply squinted, a little confused as to why Dean would ask for him then be surprised when he appeared.

"So what's the low down Sammy?" Dean leaned an arm on the window as they sped along the highway.

"2 teens were killed yesterday, found naked apart from their shoes, and a month ago almost to the day 3 more were found, naked except for their shoes. Hmmm, both times the shoes were found near the bodies, not on them" He opened the news reports on his tablet and searched through them again.

"Werewolf?" Dean asked frowning

"No" Castiel interjected

"Wanna elaborate there Cas?" Sam asked turning round.

"Why would werewolves need their clothes?"

"I think you're missing the point here, they wouldn't take their clothes to wear, they would rip them off and eat the person inside the clothes"

"Then why leave the shoes Dean? They obviously didn't need them"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances and smirked

"I don't think these killers are fashion conscious Cas" Dean couldn't hide the smile in his voice "So if not werewolves then what?"

Sam shrugged and Castiel sat back, deep in thought.

Pulling up at the police station a little under 2 hours later the men got out the car and checked their badges. Looking around nothing seemed out of the ordinary, small town police going about their small town business. The police station backed onto some woods and the only other building was the local fire station situated on the adjacent plot of land.

"Small town drama, great" Dean muttered as Sam opened the door for him and Castiel to enter. "Hi" he smiled, giving the female police officer a flash of his green eyes "FBI" he said holding up his badge, Sam followed suit and Castiel stood with his head cocked to the side.

"Cas. Badge" Sam said out the side of his mouth, Castiel obliged and held up his badge.

"I'm agent Smith, this is agent Jones and agent Casablanca" Dean said shaking his head a little.

"Here for the shoe murders?" The lady officer asked, her hair tied back neatly in a bun, she had a high pitched squeak to her voice that was a little unpleasant.

"We need to see the bodies" Sam wasn't asking, he was telling. She agreed and directed them towards the mortuary.

"Casablanca? Really?" Dean spat out at Castiel as they walked down the corridor.

"I liked the movie Dean"

Dean stopped abruptly, placing his hand on Castiel's chest he looked at Sam and pointed with the other hand.

"You. You made that ID Sam. You did that"

Sam smiled "It was the best one Dean, he wanted to be agent Pizza-man" He smirked as he said that.

Looking up at the ceiling Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. Shaking it off he turned and continued to walk down the corridor and through the double doors.

"May I help you?" The fair haired small framed lady asked them, pushing her glasses back up her nose and adjusting her white lab coat.

"FBI" Sam said, not bothering to elaborate "We need to see the shoe killer bodies"

"They are quite, well, they are quite grim" She pulled her mouth to the side and hesitated "But, help yourself agents" She motioned for them to approach the two bodies laid out on the surgical tables.

Dean pulled the sheet back and grimaced "Cause of death?" He said without turning round.

"They were cooked"

He raised his eyebrows "They were cooked? Like human barbecue cooked?"

"Yes" She shyly smiled "Like something rapidly cooked them from the inside out"

"All three victims were killed this way?"

She nodded "All aged between 18 and 20, all have burns on the soles of their feet and the tops of their heads" The medical examiner glanced at Castiel, her brown eyes reflecting the fluorescent lights.

Dean turned to Castiel who was looking at her with his head cocked to one side.

"Cas?" He questioned "Hey, Cas?"

He slowly moved his eyes over to Dean and frowned "Yes Dean?"

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" He motioned towards the bodies, Castiel shrugged a little.

Back in the impala Sam had found an article on a young girl who had died in the area almost 80 years previously.

"She was electrocuted, there had been maintenance work just outside the quarry and a power cable came down, killing her instantly. No one found her until almost a day later. It seems no one missed her" He pulled the sides of his mouth down in a sad smile.

"So you think this-"

"-Melody"

"-Girl, Melody is the one gankin' people?"

Sam shrugged. As Dean pulled into the quarry carpark the impala kicked up the white chalk, it had been recently disturbed by the influx of local emergency services. The three men got out of the car, Sam and Dean had their rock salt guns held up as they scanned the area.

"She's here" Castiel said "I can feel her. She's strong. Be careful"

They walked down the footpath, further into the quarry, each looking around. There was a low humming noise that had them searching high as well as low. It was the noise of footsteps that had them stopping and raising their guns back in the direction they came from.

"Agent Casablanca" The soft voice carried over the wind.


End file.
